


Pawsitively Adorable

by merryfortune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Canon, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'What are we?' Ladybug asked and Adrien did not have a proper answer for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pawsitively Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> This probably violates canon I don't know about. Also I don't know how to properly tag relationships.

   This was the second time they had met. Adrien, Chat Noir in appearance, had stumbled across the girl in the red cat suit with black spots. Her hair tied back and her yo-yo whipping at the ready. The last time they had met had gone rather dismally. They had both mistaken each other as the Akuma they had been tracking. 

   The girl, Ladybug, was gorgeous. She was stunning with these huge, heavenly blue eyes. She was amazing. She was brave and heroic and made Adrien want to be a better person. When he found out they were on the same side, it had been brilliant because seeing a gal like her waste her time with villainy would be piercing to Adrien.

   He’s starting to think it’s infatuation. The way he thinks about her eyes and the way she talks and keeps people calm in dangerous situations. She’s a natural at this superhero thing. Adrien was slightly jealous. For a “cat” he wasn’t sleek or coordinated but she was. She flitted from rooftop to rooftop. 

   Yep, it was a crush alright. Adrien was convinced in no time at all and he couldn’t wait until the second time they would meet. Although it was likely it would be at the cost of some damage to someone else’s self-esteem and the surrounding streets of Paris.

   Between the two of them, upon their second meeting, they were able to eliminate the threat. Unfortunately, there wasn’t enough time to really get to know each other once the civilian who had become an Akuma had reverted to normal. Ladybug dashed off as soon as her job was done and Adrien could only watch. He could understand. The whole superhero thing came with the alter ego thing. It was clear there were enemies lurking so they couldn’t endanger their friends and family by being public about their Ladybug and Chat Noir personas. It was foolish to think they could balance it. This wasn’t _Kim Possible_ for crying out loud. This was real life.

   When they met a third time, Adrien found the time to flirt. He knew it was bad but he wanted to test the ground. He was leaping by Ladybug’s side. They were racing to the scene of the crime. ‘What are we?’ Ladybug asked.

‘I, uh, don’t know. I can tell you what you are.’ Adrien replied.

‘What?’ Ladybug asked.

‘Paws-itively adorable.’ Adrien punned.

   Ladybug rolled her eyes and giggled. It was a cute noise. ‘Ha, ha. I’m sorry to disappoint but my heart belongs to another.’

‘Oh.’ Adrien said and he quickly masked his disappointment. ‘I thought platonic banter was part of the whole superhero-sidekick deal and you are clearly the sidekick I may witticisms to.’

‘You are a silly kitty. All your claws do is destroy. I have the power to cleanse the Akuma and fix your damages.’ Ladybug retorted. ‘But I like the idea of us being partners. Is that what we are?’

   Adrien wasn’t sure who the lucky guy was but he had to be pretty amazing if he had won the Miraculous Ladybug’s heart. He wanted to congratulate the guy. ‘Yes, let’s be partners. Friends. Buddies and pals.’

‘You really are a silly kitty.’ Ladybug said.

   The two swooped down and into the thick of the action. Ladybug grinned. ‘Come on now, partner of mine. Have any quips about dogs?’ Ladybug said. She scanned the horizon. All of the dogs in Paris were running amok and were at the whim of some kind of animal ranger themed villain. Adrien paused.

‘It must be a _ruff_ life for them if they’re resorting to riots on the street.’ Adrien said.

‘Not terrible.’ Ladybug replied.

   The two stopped their banter and began to get to work.


End file.
